Scooby Doo!: Grendel's Curse!
SCOOBY DOO!: GRENDEL'S CURSE! Scooby and the gang head to Denmark for Velma's old childhood friend Chester Rolins (Greg Cipes), only to get involved with solving the mystery of the Ghost of Grendel (Tony Todd), his vengeful Mother (Viki Lewis), and a Firey Dragon (Frank Welker). will they solve the mystery before some when gets badly hurt?! Story: : " it all begins on the day of celebration of the festivities, when all the beast and his grusome mother came and destroyed our prized treasure...Beowulf's statue" : "Chester Rolins" in Demark, Chester Rolins, Orson Paxton, and Cassie Yushiovich are searching for a prize for the festivities so they explored the old mead hall Herot to find nothing but a wooden statue of Beowulf. Father Pierce warns them not to steal from the sacred place of where Beowulf beaten the creature Grendel, Paxton dissregards Pierce and considers him a old fool who believes in ghost stories. that night when the first part of the festivities began. Grendel attacks the east side and was ruining the catering tables, as for Grendel's mother she wrecked the dinning tables, Pierce was shocked that his story was true! along the roads in Denmark, Scooby Doo was getting car sick, but Shaggy comforted him by putting a whoopy cushion under one of the front seats, and Freddie sat on it, Scooby laughed but it upseted Velma and Daphne. But Velma laughed quietly, but Daphne gave her a serious look. When Velma sat down another whoopy cushion went off, then Shaggy laughed too!, Daphne remarked Shaggy of being a pig, last Daphne sat on the last whoopy cushion that let a big noise out, everyone was shocked at that, then they all start laughing! as they reached the festivity site and everyone of the gang were shocked and amazed, Velma could'nt believe she sees all the ruins of Hrothgar's former kingdom, Fred was starving and helped him self to mutton of lamb! Pierce chuckles and introduces himself to the gang and told them about the creature that attacked their festival, Scooby and Shaggy hid themselves inside a womans dress which was on a maniken, Velma shacks them out. Velma was suprized to see Chester in working this field and graciously greets him and introduces him to the gang. Shaggy says that he reminds him of his cousin Jerry! Velma blushed when she seen Chester but was shocked to see Cassie and realized she was his girlfriend, Pierce tells the gang that she is his niece! Cassie looked at Daphne with Fred and starts flirting with Fred but Chester stopped her, and Cassie said "who's the Red head with a horse size butt?". Daphne was not happy and was trying to strangle her, but Fred stopped her! Pierce asked them to forgive his niece for her behavier and says to Cassie to return to church and go to her room, which she did, and at that time Paxton come and tells chester that Blizzard Corps. has arrived! Gadon Blizzard the head of the company introduced himself and has asked about about what's going on since last night's encounter with Grendel! Pierce answered that the creature should not be underrestimeted, and Blizzard ingnores it and tells them goodbye and will be back by the moon light. Chester tells Velma about the company Blizzard and this gives Fred an idea of the mystery! that night Fred and the gang visit the Festivities, Scooby saw a Racoon snooping in the Mystery Machine, and he chased the Racoon into the woods, and then he heads for a tree in the process and finds Grendel's Footprint and Scooby ran right into Pierce and draged him to see the foot print, the gang followed him! Fred sees the footprint and notices it that no ordinary person would actually do a print like this but a hammer clobber! later that night again Scooby was eating some upside down cake, Shaggy wanted some and started eating from the bottom, but them instead of the cake they ate the whoopy cushion which was chewy to them! that made some farting noise while they were chewing on them, both Scooby and Shaggy were embarassed! That night as Fred is about to tell Daphne how much he needs her untill, the light goes out in the mead hall, Grendel then comes and tramples the place, and then chases Scooby and Shaggy into the woods! Then when Grendel leaves and chases Shaggy and Scooby, Velma notices the Crocodile+Gator Skin that was left by Grendel! Shaggy ran into a tree as he ran and was saying "I know where I am, I know I Am!", then starts running again until they fell into the lake! Scooby grabs Shaggy out of the water and Shaggy was like hugging Scooby and sobbing!, meanwhile back at the mead hall, Velma studies the gator skin, and jumps to a conclusion that Grendel is a fake, then the police officer George Ramsey grabs the evidence and gets a good look, and tells Velma that it's probably from the museum of natural resources! Chester feels enraged to see the festival ruined again by Grendel, Fred then says to Chester that the Crocodile Skin was stolen from the museum, Ramsey states that this "Arsonist" will pay for breaking a beautiful festival. Then Daphne a net found from Blizzard interprise suggesting that Blizzard was trying to catch the beast. Then Daphne suggests that the gang goes undercover! Velma goes to Blizzard interprise and posed as a Business Woman, wearing a Curly Black wig, and wearing a make up mask to look African American to find out why his net was at the crime scene, Shaggy goes undercover as an obese Police officer named Phill Vince to find out of George Ramsey, Fred poses as a Monk in Father Pierce's church to find out about if one of the monk's is responsible, and Daphne poses a punk Goth and she stated when she gave her self a military cut "Sacrifices had to be made, as my late grandpa said" and gave herself a belly piercing to make herself into this Punk Goth that is trying to find out about anyone working in the festivities who is behind all of it, Velma looks into the files of Blizzard and finds out that a boot of Gadon was ripped and torned by Grendel, then Blizzard came and knows of her disguise and explains to her about the stolen mechasuits, Shaggy got caught and arrested by George Ramsey and was put in prison for impersonating an officer, Scooby rush's to Fred and informed him that Shaggy has been arrested, Father Pierce tell Fred that evil is amist and his friends are in mortal danger, Daphe later finds a book that belonged to Paxton the supervisor, which Paxton found out and confessed that he was fired by Blizzard and was hoping to get his job back, she and Velma got the message that Shaggy has been arrested. They went to the Police department and freed him, and that Ramsey realized he had made a mistake. When they got back they found out that the Grendel's mother was torturing animals, and they must return to Herot. Shaggy went to get their cloths but they were stollen by Grendel to keep them from snooping around! Suspects *Chester Rolins (Greg Cipes) Velma's childhood friend from Elementary School, he is the head of the festivities of the legendary Hero Beowulf, he believes the Blizzard Company is the cause of the Grendel attack! *Gadon Blizzard (Jason Issacs) Shallow, snobby head of Blizzard, and deny's Grendel's existance! Untill he saw the real thing which was the Dragon, he wanted to claim it! *Cassie Yushiovich (Ashley Johnson) Chester's Girlfriend and a nun of the church, Dapne suspects since the Beowulf festivities are considered an abomination to the churchs eyes, she sometimes regards to Daphne about having a horse size rear end! *Father Pierce (Leonard Nemoy) Cassie's uncle and head of the church, he appologizes to Daphne for his nieces and believes that Fred is the great, great, grandson of Beowulf. *Orson Paxton (Grant Moninger) Chester's festivity partner and the one always check what's up and about in the festival! *George Ramsey (Clancy Brown) the police chief officer who does not think the beast is a demon but an arsonist, and is trying to hunt Grendel Down! Clues 1st: the foot prints of Grendel are as if a hammer clobber landed on them! 2nd: a piece of Grendel's mother's skin is nothing but Aligator or Crocodile skin! 3rd: a net that belongs to Gadon Blizzard 4th: a boot of Gadon 5th: Paxton's notebook involving Blizzard's where abouts. 6th and final clue:Grendel's actuall Arm. Category:Films